


Shadows

by Kircheis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kircheis/pseuds/Kircheis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, memories are like shadows. They seem like they don't exist. </p><p>(Collection of drabbles from different POV of views written while listening to random songs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**I. Aoba, The other Aoba - RED: Lie to me (Denial)**

 

**_Aoba's P.O.V_ **

  
_"You can't lie to yourself."_  
I looked around me shocked. Who was that? The rain was softly falling down on sleeping Midorijima.

 _"How sad. You can't see me, you don't know who I am. Why do you keep neglecting me?"_  
"Who are you?!" I asked under my nose.

 _"That's easy - I'm you. Your important part, your real self. I know what you long for - to destroy. To change this stupid little world and to have your power released. To control the weakest...."_  
"You are lying."  
_"Why should I? Your real self wouldn't...- No. Can't lie to you. Just give up finally and destroy them. They aren't worth! You are just loosing your powers for stupid cowards."_  
"JUST SHUT UP!!!"  
_"Aoba....."_ I could hear a silent smirk. _"Desires can't lie. They are the purest reflections of soul. The ones that push you closer to your goals. Without them, you wouldn't exist."_  
"You aren't a part of me! You are just hurting others!"  
_"And you aren't? Lie to yourself... Lie to me.... That's all you can do probably."_  
 

_******* _

  
**II. Sly Blue, Mizuki - Breaking Benjamin: Breath**  
 

"Aoba..."  
"I'm okay Mizuki, you don't have to worry...."  
"....I mean... You shouldn't."  
"Mizuki, it's my bussiness...."  
Mizuki sighed and looked down. Of course, it was always like this - No matter what you asked him. He looked at other unknown man, who was trying to stand up from floor and frowned as Aoba grinned.  
No... This wasn't Aoba. This was Sly Blue. As bluehead took step forward, Mizuki reached for his hand and grabbed it.  
"Aoba - **enough**."  
"JUST LET ME BE....!" Sly blue hit Mizuki's hand and glared at him. "You don't understand."  
"I won't allow you hurt them anymore-"  
"Ahahah....." Bluehead smirked silently and smiled at Mizuki, who looked at him completely shocked and let go of his hand, stepping backward.  
"See? How do you want to stop me, if you are afraid of me? As anyone else before...?" He asked silently. "Same as my dad and mom....? Maybe no one will care but at least they will " There was a glimpse of sadness mixed with burning anger in his eyes. Then, Sly Blue just glanced at his victim, who was about to run away and smiled. Mizuki's eyes widened. So this was the real reason ? He was just one of those hurt children that wanted to find someone, who truly cares....?  
"Rhyme..."  
"Aoba-no!"  
"START!"

 

_******* _

**III. Aoba, Ren - Breaking Benjamin: Here we are**

 

_Aoba's P.O.V_

 

A few months after Oval Tower collapsed, I was trying to bring you back. All the day, all the night. I longed to hear your voice again. I was afraid that I will loose stability, something that was keeping me from going insane.  
Even though I knew things won't go wild since I accepted the other me and learned that even something, what seems bad can be used in good way to help others.... But STILL, I was afraid - I didn't want to stay alone.  
How many times you saved my mind? Save my life? I looked at screen.  
'It says that everything is alright with you... But why I feel like it's not and without you it will never be the same? '  
I gently touched a fluffy figure of allmate next to me.

 _'Why did you disappear? And why did you leave me alone? WHERE are you ?'_  
"Ren..."  
The only tear drops to fur as I lift a body and place its forehead against mine.  
"Thank you for everything."

  
  
_*******_

  
  
**IV. Sly Blue, Virus & Trip - Red: The Outside**  
 

"Aoba-san."  
"Ya-hoo, Aoba."  
Teen looked up with curious face and frowned, clicking with tongue.  
"You two?" He asked and stretched. "Again, huh?"  
Two blond smiled with their usual faces. Virus and Trip - the strange non-twins that always appeared near Aoba in the most bizzard situations. And they never cared if he was doing something wrong - they were always looking at him with that admiring gazes. And they always said their stupid phrases like: "We are your biggest fans....", "You are truly amazing person..."   
It didn't really matter if Aoba just beat a shit out of someone (as right now) or if he was just leaning against wall, watching people around him to get in the rib or rhyme battles.  
Sly sighed. They always agreed with him, they always accepted his idea. It wasn't just simple admiring anymore - it was obsession.  
It was sick, same as the non-twins.... But deep inside, it felt great to be someone's spotlight, to be someone's world. And it made HIM even more sick than those two creeps.  
He smirked.  
_'Not that I mind.'_

  
  
_*******_

  
  
**V. Koujaku, Ryuuhou - Dir En Grey: The Final**

 

**_Koujaku's P.O.V_ **

 

It hurted. And that jerk was absolutely enjoying this. I bit harder on my hand and tried to supress pained moan. I heard his chuckle.  
"W....what are you laughing at?" I asked pained. His fox eyes pierced through mine.

"You are so cute, Koujaku - trying to act like a strong adult.... Trying to protect... How nice of you, child..."  
I hissed as his needle pierced my back again. I heard another chuckle. DAMN RYUHOU! I felt tears pooling in my eyes as he touched my back with his hand. It burned.  
"Koujaku. You are my beautiful masterpiece. And once - soon - you will show me your true face. Remember it... always."  
**\---**  
Blood. Screams. Horrified faces....  
' What have I done....?'  
My sword fell down on ground as I saw this horrifying scene before my eyes. I stepped backwards and bumped to someone with my back, frozing in instance.  
"Finally.... You showed me your true beauty."  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked these little drabbles at least a bit!   
> This was originally challenge from my friend - write 5 drabbles for 5 random songs. So I went with DMmd fandom - And ahaha, just now I was able to make it... Somehow. xD   
> If you have any suggestion for song or pairing, don't be afraid and comment I would like to hear and try to write down something more for you! :)   
> Work is not BETAed and I'm truly sorry for all the mistakes here. Thank you for understanding!


End file.
